Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for sharing information among a plurality of users.
Description of the Related Art
In order for a plurality of members constituting a group having the same transportation purpose to perceive the situations of each other, there is proposed a technical method that a taken image representing the state of a vehicle moving direction obtained through a mobile information terminal of a first one of the members and information related to identification information of a mobile information terminal of the other member is displayed by a mobile information terminal of the first member (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-210979).
If a predetermined condition is satisfied, for example, if a plurality of members are acting along the same action purpose, it is preferred that information be shared.
Therefore, the present invention is to solve the problem by providing a system, etc. that can facilitate sharing of information when a predetermined condition is satisfied.